My Lovely Fake Smile
by xXMoozerXx
Summary: It all started with the opening of my tiny eyes, leading from the series of events, slowly wrenching a hole in my heart. Soon, you become numb, guarding yourself from unnesicary pain. Then, you start wearing a fake smile... like clouds, covering the true beauty of the sun. This is what I am. A flower, magnificent and bright like a sun, obbscurred by clouds, and this is my stoy..


**ALLEGIANCES:**

**EagleClan:**

**Leaders; Tricklestar, Rufflestar**

**Deputys; Indigocloud, Flickerclaw, Ruffletail**

**Medicine Cats and apprentices; Swallowfur, Midnightpaw(glow)**

**Warriors; Caveglimmer, Moontail, Snowheart, Owlflight, Icethorn, Jayhawk, Simmerflank, Windflower, Brownears, Softfeather**

**Apprentices; Mosspaw/fire (Kit in the beginning), Russetpaw/fire (Kit in the beginning), Wavepaw**

**Queens: Angeltuft (Mother of Mosspaw and Russetpaw, mate to dead rouge Rello, and mate to Tricklestar) Flowerdust (Pregnant with Jayhawk's kits), Tendernose (Kits are Willowkit, Reedkit, and Gentlekit), Willowsong (Mother to Midnightkit/paw/glow)**

**Kits: Willowkit, Reedkit, Gentlekit**

**Elders: Puffynose (Father to Rufflekit/paw/tail/star), Blossomfoot (Mother to Rufflekit/paw/tail/star), Mousefang, Sandyclaw, Screechfur, Mistyeyes**

**DesertClan:**

**Leaders; Kestrelstar**

**Deputys; Evergreentail, Moonshine, Pebbleclaw**

**Medicine Cats and apprentices; Gleamingfur, Sleekpelt, Crystalpaw**

**Warriors; Foxsnout, Emeraldtail, Smokefoot, Antclaw, Webfur, Flaketail, Ebonyheart**

**Apprentices; Grizzlypaw/claw, Moonpaw/dust, Clawpaw/face**

**Queens; Flurryheart (Pregnant with Cloudflank's kits), Streamtail (Mother of Hollykit and Edgekit)**

**Kits; Hollykit/paw/tuft, Edgekit/paw/claw**

**Elders; Grayscales, Silvertail**

**Chapter One - Explosion of Emotions**

I fidgetted, snugging against my mothers warm belly, the smell of milk and already-framilar cats flooding my senses.

I could hear, and, even though I hadn't opended them, I had my eyes tightly shut, as if glued together.

I heared the rumbling of my brothers soothing purr, and, tuning that out carefully, I could hear the voices of the gossiping she-cats.

"When do you think they'll open their eyes, Angeltuft," a she-cat huffed, though softly, as if trying to catch her breath.

My mother voice rumbled and shook my tiny body. "They will in their own time, Tendernose. You should see the medicine cat and get that cold checked out..." she mumbled thoughtfully. "Don't wan't the kits catching it, do we?"

I heared the singsong voice of the she-cat, Midnightkit as I learned to call her. "I can't wait til' they open their eyes! I'm so making them my best friends!" She squealed excitedly, still stumbling around due to the fact she was only a few weeks old.

I felt a smile spread and my body tickle and warm up. _A friend? And not only that, but I loved the way her voice sounded. It was peaceful, as if to lul a cat to sleep... so comforting..._

Then, a rapsy voice sounded, sharp and stern. "I don't suppose they will open their eyes any time soon," the she-cat snorted. "Why, Rufflekit had his eyes open from the moment he was born," she boasted about her kit.

I wrinkled my nose, the warm feeling gone, only to be comforted by a smooth chuckling laugh.

"Mom, it wasn't from the moment I was born... I was just eager so I could serve my Clan," the voice whisper, though a smile and warmth wove off of him.

I smiled, feeling happy again. My resentment for the raspy she-queen could wait,_ I wanted to learn_, I thought as my last consience slowly slipped and ebbed away, like ice melting at the soft touch of a warm breeze, promising life...

I awoke with a paw jabbing my side. I let out a low but soft growl, tucking myself deeper into my brothers fur- wait, my mother. I felt around for my brother, but couldn't find him. My panick to find my litermate subsidded when I heard his squeaky voice speak just above my head.

"Momma' why won't she wake up?" the voice mumbled quietly. "I wa-anaa exploore and plaaay," it squealed, begging for attention.

I let out another low growl, but a growl of anticipation. Play? Explore? The idea sounded tempting, and slowly I opended one small eye, after another.

Slowly and cautiously, I raised my head, as if I was a new bunny afraid of leaving the burrow, which, infact, I was quite scared.

But, the taste of adventure and learning was even stronger than the little throbbing fear inside of me, and I looked at the now bright light and veiw.

I let out a mewl of protest, slowly mewling, "So bright" and softly rubbing my eyes with my paws.

My mother started to pur, shaking my tiny body, and I heard the she-kit gasp excitedly, and the tom-kit let out a merrow of amusement along with the weird smelling queen.

I slowly blinked a few times, adjusting to everything, and gazed at my mother. She. Was. Huge!

Her sleek brown speckled fur shone glossy in the sunlight, and her eyes sparkled warmlyn, the colour of soft amber.

I glanced at the other new sites, and looked at my brother, the she-kit, and the tom.

First, I looked over my brother, Russetkit. He was a dark russet-rsuty red color with darker coloured stripes, and a white tail and pawns and stripes. His eyes were dark forest green. Next, I looked at the she-kit. She was a lighter black with amazing white shining eyes and grey front paws and stripes. Then, I turned to the tom and took in his white fluffy fur with a brown chest, ears, paws, and tails. His eyes sparkled a soft but strong blue glimmer.

The tom was the first to greet me. "Hello, Mosskit. My name is Rufflekit, and this is my friend, Midnightkit."

I giggled and smiled at the new cats, then turned to the she-cat - the one that smelled strange - that was perched beside Midnightkit and the other she-cat.

"Welcome, little dear. My name is Tendernose, and that she-cat with the boasty sharp tounge is Blossomfoot. Don't let her tough demeanor get to you, though. She is quite the caring mother, and friend."

Blossomfoot, the grumpy she-cat who sat a little ways away but still close to Rufflekit, just glowered and turned her back, sniffing indignatly.

Rufflekit slowly sat over beside Russetkit, who's green eyes smiled at me.

"Y-ou wanna go outside, Mo-s-skitt?" my brother squealed, excitement radiating off of him in ever dirrection.

I then looked at my mother. "M-mommy, can we?" I asked, curiosity lureing me to see what was in the so called glorious 'outside world'.

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as a big tom pushed his way through, a smile slipping across his face. "Mosskit, you opended your eyes," he purred.

I knew this tom. He usually visited mommy, and his smell was strong and framiliar.

The tom leaned down and touched noses with me. "Hello, little Mosskit. My name is Tricklestar."

I purred, eyes sparkling. I already liked this tom. He reminded me of mommy. But, he did scare me, the way he towered over me in intimidating way.

I squeaked. "Mommy is going to let us explore!" I said, mewling with excitement.

My mom sighed. "Mosskit I nev-"

"I can show them around, miss Angeltuft. I'm sure Midnightkit would love to tag along, as well," Rufflekit said, smiling an angelic smile at both my mom, and the she-cat Tendernose.

"Well... if its alright with Angeltuft, its alright with me," Tendernose meowed thoughtfully, glanceing at my mom.

"Hmmm... Blossomfoot, whatd'ya think?" she purred, smiling at the grump sulking in the corner, like an owl caught in day after being mobbed by crows, completley miserable.

"Whatever... they should be fine with Rufflekit," she huffed out, snorting.

Rufflekit squeaked. "Yess!"

Tricklestar purred. "Well, if you need any help, just come and fetch me," he meowed, his deep voice rumbling. Then, dipping his head and giving my mother a lick on the cheek, he vanished, his scent growing weaker and weaker.

Then, Rufflekit smiled, flicking my ear with his tail, and pointing torwards the cozy den entrance.

I felt my ears grow hot, smiling at him, and padded slowly forward, squinting as the light flooded, like it seemed, right through me, blinding.

I heard my littermate and the other kit pad through behind me, squeaking, but I dropped dead and tuned them out...

Because right before my very eyes, was the most glorious, lovely, accilerating site I had ever seen this morning, other than my beautiful mother.

Right before my tiny amber eyes, was a sunny, shining new camp, awaiting to be explored. Every crevice, rock, hole...

They all called my name.

**Mm, well, seems as if this was rather short...**

**Oh well, no matter c:**

**Its getting off to a good start u Please, tell me if there is any mistakes so next chapter I may be able to correct them. 3**

**Comment and fave ;D**


End file.
